1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stools and more specifically to a universal bucket seat, which includes a seat adapted for retention in an open rim of a large bucket, such as a three gallon bucket, five gallon bucket or the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,587 to Duncan discloses a seat structure.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a universal bucket seat, which includes a seat adapted for retention in an open rim of a large bucket.